Life
by spiders are freaks
Summary: Bella was my life love and everything in-between we were best friends but nothing more. No matter how hard I wish we were never going to be more than that. Friends, only friends.
1. Preface

**Hola mi Amigos (i have a strange feeling that i didn't spell that right hmmm...) lol this is my (SAD) attempt at writing. This is a story about Edward and Bella, all human plus alternate universe. Oh yeah and waaaaaay ooc for Bella. Eddie is just the same :D (though not as old hehe). So please be gentle and don't kill me. 'Cause that would not be very nice. So alas read on and then pop me a review please? **

**PREFACE**

Life. To some it's a board game in which you spin a dial to see how fast you can get through it. You start in college which apparently is when your life starts. You continue on in a mini van which you gradually fill up with kids your generic spouse. Divorce? Unheard of. Miscarriage? Not happening. The perfect world right? Wrong. My life started before I went to college, before high school, my first concert, even before I could read. My life started when my mother introduced me to Renee swan and her daughter, Bella. Bella was my life love and everything in-between we were best friends but nothing more. No matter how hard I wish we were never going to be more than that. Friends, only friends. Life.


	2. Pretty Eyes

Life ch. 2

Six years old

"Ouch!" The little girl screamed as she fell to the ground (for the second time). She was playing with her best friend and fell while chasing him. The boy upon hearing her cry rushed to where she lay crying on the sidewalk.

"Bella," the boy said carefully, "Are you okay?" The small girl looked at him. His bright emerald eyes met her watery brown ones. She shook her head, her brown hair flying around her face. She stroked her knee and looked at her thumb now covered in blood. The red liquid ran down over her palm.

"I'll be okay, it's just, well um Eddie?" he looked at her. "Its just well uh, your eyes are really pretty." She muttered the last five words quietly. He looked at her some more before he started laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked her temper starting to get the best of her.

"You're so funny Bells, 'cause boy's eyes can't be pretty! They are handsome instead." He saw confusion on her face and explained. "If you have pretty eyes you look like a girl, if you have handsome eyes that mean they look pretty in a boyish way see?"

She stared at him trying to understand this confusing logic. "What?" she asked shortly.

"Never mind Bella lets get you home." He made her stand up and out his arm around her shoulders like he saw people do on TV. when someone was injured. Together they hobbled down the street towards Bella's house. But about ten minutes later Edward was getting frustrated at Bella's very slow, snail like pace. For crying out loud they had only moved two blocks! "Bella are you moving this slowly just to annoy me or something?" His mom said that when he got home he could have some cookies and milk. But with Bella hanging off of him he couldn't run home. Not easily anyway.

"Yes Edward, I try to get hurt just so I can walk slowly." she said. Her normally high and laughing voice now laced with extreme sarcasm. She gave him a long hard glare, shook off his arm and stormed angrily away.

Edward let her walk off and then he ran home. He made it there in record time. He pounded on the door until his father came to let his son in. "What is the rush Edward?"

"Cookies!" Edward kept running until he got to the kitchen where his mom was placing big, soft, and round chocolate chip cookies on a plate. Esme smiled as her son bounced right to the kitchen table. Esme laughed quietly to herself as she watched her son impatient for his snack, drum random beats from where he was sitting.

Edward watched as his mother slowly walked from the oven to the table, stopping every now and then to straighten out her apron or smooth her hair. She was being evil on purpose Edward was sure. Finally she reached the table and in slow motion set down the plate. As soon as the plate touched to table Edward's hands were grabbing the desserts and stuffing them into his mouth until he almost couldn't chew. "Edward," Esme scolded slightly, "Save some for Bella."

Esme looked around herself fully expecting the small brunette to make her presence known with some snappy yet cute comment, but she didn't see her. "Edward," Esme said "Where is Bella?" Edward's eyes slid from her face to the floor.

"She went home..." He mumbled something else under his breath that Esme couldn't quite catch.

"Speak louder sweetheart."

"She went home 'cause I said that she was slow." He really regretted that now. It's never good to make your friends sad, especially your bestest friend.

Esme didn't know what to say. Edward had never once gotten into a fight with Bella; she hoped this wouldn't start a pattern. "Edward, I think you should take all the rest of the cookies to Bella's house and then apologize for being mean." Edward didn't complain he felt really bad about hurting Bella's feelings.

"OK mom." Edward stuck one more cookie into his mouth picked up the plate, and headed for the door.

As he was walking down the drive-way he saw new flowers that his mother must have planted that evening. He didn't see them during his mad dash to get home. He thought they were called free...something. They would add a lovely addition to his apology. He walked into his mother's garden almost tripping on a mini tree. He grabbed a handful of the pretty flowers then he was on his way.

It took a really long time to walk to Bella's house, mainly because he was holding a plateful of cookies… When he reached the house the lights were off. Edward still rang the doorbell, twice to get someone to open the door but it was clear no one was home. So Edward sat on the front porch step waiting for Bella to come home.

One Hour later

Headlights flashed against Edwards face. He was momentarily blinded by the bright lights, which is why when he tried to get up he stumbled and fell. Car doors opened and slammed closed. Edward stayed on the ground as his best friend ran to his side.

"EDWARD!" said Bella, as she sat down next to him. He wouldn't raise his head off the comcrete that the drive way was paved with. "Edwaard," she whined.

He slowly lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes so very close to his. He didn't feel worthy to be looking into such eyes. His eyes started to water and soon he was crying on her shoulder. "B-bella, I-i'm so soo-orry. I wish I never said that, and i hope you dont hate me 'cause your'e my best friend and if you weren't my best friend I dont know what I would do 'cause I wouldn't have a best friend anymore and im so sooorry." he then looked into her face again. She didn't seem to hate him, infact she helped him to his feet got the plate that was still sitting on the step and they slowly made their way to the front door that her father was standing at, watching them.

After a few slow steps Bella stopped and said " Edward, are you being slow just to annoy me?" Edward looked at her like she was crazy. She playfully punched his shoulder, grabbed his hand and walked inside with her best friend.

**AN**

**Ok... I lied. I said I was going to keep edward the same but i think he is going to be a little melodramatic, but not too though just enough to crack myself up at his antics. So please tell me what you think about this chapter, charaters and such. **

**Thanx!**

**-Brina**


End file.
